


physics

by lagoons



Series: ateez drabbles [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, i dont really know what this is but here have boyfriends seongsang, seonghwa is smart, they kiss and its gross and cheesy and blegh but thats emotional support fics for u ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagoons/pseuds/lagoons
Summary: Yeosang doesn't like math very much, but he does like his boyfriend a whole lot.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: ateez drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832350
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	physics

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like this fic very much im just posting because it makes me feel like ive actually done something with myself. (i havent)
> 
> enjoy!!! these are my emotional support kpop boys i lov them very much they make everything better and i Hate physics and math

Yeosang’s head hit his textbook in frustration and exhaustion. Physics made no sense to him, and he wasn’t even going to use it in his field of study. Why the hell does he need to know the static friction force required for an empty cylinder to roll down an incline plane? He wanted to study anthropology and linguistics, and he’s pretty sure physics has nothing to do with either of those, and if it does, he’s going to rethink his career choices because the concept of physics could be erased from the plane of conception and he would rejoice on its nonexistent grave.

To say the least, he didn’t like physics, and he wasn’t getting anywhere while studying on his bed. Yeosang picked up his phone, ready to text his boyfriend, Seonghwa, and tell him to hurry up and come over when the door to his apartment opened. “Yeosang, I’m here. Sorry it took so long, I stopped and got us chicken and ice cream since you seemed stressed when you called,” His lover called through the expanse of his empty apartment.

Yeosang almost tripped over himself running to greet him by the door. He slid across the hardwood floor in his socks and collided into his partner’s body, enveloping him in a tight hug. “Have I mentioned to you lately how much I adore you and am grateful for everything you do for me and your general presence in my life?”

Seonghwa laughed and closed the door before hugging Yeosang back tightly, “Yes, I’m well aware, and I love you too. Now what’s up? What’s got you so wired?”

Locking the door while Seonghwa set the bags of takeout and general store tub ice cream, Yeosang heaved a heavy sigh. “You know how I hate math?”

“Yes, I’m well aware. Physics again?” Yeosang nodded, approaching Seonghwa again and hugging him from behind. “Let’s take a break for a little while, okay? You’re very stressed, you seem very tired, and you need a break. There’s still light in the day and you need to reset a little bit.”

Seonghwa turned around in the hold of his significant other and wrapped his arms around him tightly and rested his chin on top of Yeosang’s head. It felt nice to stand there in the warm orange and sandalwood scented hold of their lover in silence before they moved on to do anything else. Seonghwa closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the top of Yeosang’s forehead, his nose buried in the smell of Yeosang’s new strawberry shampoo.

“Hyung?” Yeosang asked quietly and Seonghwa hummed in response, a non-verbal sign of encouragement for Yeosang to speak his mind. “I missed you.”

“You saw me yesterday and we fell asleep on the phone last night,” Seonghwa reminded with a laugh in his voice, but not one that’s meant to shame or embarrass Yeosang. It was a laugh that Yeosang recognized as the one he uses when he doesn’t know what to do with the affection someone’s showing him.

“It’s been a long day and you didn’t spend the night!” Yeosang justified, tightening his grip on the elder and burying his face into his neck, pink tinting his ears from his own shyness.

“I had an exam this morning. I can stay here tonight, though. Do I still have clothes here, or can I just borrow some of yours?”

“Just wear mine,” Yeosang said immediately, evading the question. Any chance he had to see Seonghwa wearing one of his hoodies or one of his pairs of joggers was so satisfying and was a good reminder to everyone that tried to snatch Seonghwa up right from under his nose that he was already spoken for and well taken care of.

Seonghwa leaned down and languidly pressed his lips to Yeosang’s, moving his right hand up to hold the apple of his cheek, long fingers extending into Yeosang’s dark hair. He relaxed immediately into the kiss and into the touch of his partner, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s shoulders to pull him in closer. Yeosang, without fail, always loved Seonghwa’s kisses. It doesn’t matter if they’re fighting, if they’re crying, if they’re about to fall asleep, if they’re in the middle of studying and Seonghwa’s just trying to distract him, or if they’re happy and celebrating something; his lover’s kisses never failed to make him feel like he was laying on a cloud, basking in the light of the moon.

The kiss was broken slowly, much to Yeosang’s disdain, and he shuffled his way over to the cabinets to plate the chicken. “Do you wanna watch a Disney movie? Or do you think it would take you away from studying for too long?”

Yeosang started pulling food out of the bags, working in tandem with his boyfriend without needing instruction. “Maybe? Let’s eat, and then I’ll try to finish studying. I don’t know how you did this last year, rotational quirk and the whole moment of inertia crap is really fucking annoying. Why do round objects slide with kinetic friction and roll with static friction? I don’t get it,” He ranted, opening the container to his favorite food.

“It’s the same reason a block stays in plays or moves depending on the kind of friction. The object rolls when it’s static because of the shape, and it slides instead of rolls when there’s kinetic friction,” Seonghwa explained. Yeosang stopped moving for a few seconds to try and process, before grumbling in frustration.

“Okay, Mr. I-Got-A-98%-In-College-Physics-Without-A-Curved-Grade,” He said, watching as Seonghwa started to divide the container he bought between the two of them. Seonghwa just pecked his lips, saying that he’s cute when he’s pouty under his breath before sitting on Yeosang’s very, very bad couch.

“Just trying to help,” He teased, moving as close as he could to Yeosang once he sat down as well, and turned the TV on to a recording of Spongebob.

“I know, and what you said does make sense. I can understand the concepts if I try, but the math is so hard.”

“Let’s not worry about that for now, okay? Take your mind off of it for a bit and then go back to it, and I’ll be here to help,” Seonghwa assured.

“Yeah, I know, everything’s fine when you’re here,” Yeosang said sincerely, and then shoved a piece of chicken into his mouth so he had an excuse to not talk for awhile. He was right, though, despite Seonghwa protesting against the statement with a flush on his cheeks. As long as Yeosang had Seonghwa, everything would eventually turn out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading !!!! wish me luck on my college exams i literally cant do any math. im gay and i can cook and drive i do Not have all three skills oh boy


End file.
